Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions
by Ange de Socrates
Summary: A perfectionist professor entertains an equally perfectionist pupil in a detention gone horribly wrong -- or perhaps right. Maybe Snape hasn't completely lost his touch, as Hermione suspects. AU
1. Predicaments

_**Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions  
**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Just the extraordinary (I wish) plot.**

* * *

"Can't I have just one?"

"No."

"Not even that little one?"

"No."

Silence.

"What about-"

"_No_!"

Hermione pouted at her professor's barked reply. She stared hungrily at the berries that lined the path before her, licking her lips.

"You mean to tell me that we're lost in the middle of the forest, and I can't even have anything to eat?"

Severus Snape stared menacingly at his seventh year student. "You forget your place, Miss Granger," he snarled. "Lost though we are, I am your professor, and you are my student. I am the authority figure in this most unpleasant scenario, and you are to obey my word."

Hermione glared at him with pure hatred plastered on her face.

"Now that we have that all straightened out," he continued, "You are to remain silent until I can determine a way to remove us from this situation."

The frustrated witch sat down under a tree while Severus paced back and forth, hands clasped behind his back.

Hermione sighed. If she hadn't intervened when Professor Snape had tried to murder Harry and Ron after a particularly nasty cauldron accident, she wouldn't have had this dratted detention, and then she wouldn't have had to come out into the woods to find magical herbs with the professor, and they wouldn't have misplaced their wands during a stampede of centaurs, and they wouldn't be lost without a clue of where the castle was.

She heard a noise beside her, and she saw that her Potions professor had dropped to the ground as well. He buried his head in his hands, obviously brooding. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he glared at her.

"What's the matter with you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"Speak!"

Hermione began making motions with her hands, ending with a dramatic wave across her lips.

"For once Miss Granger, you are correct. I told you not to speak. I retract my command."

"Thank Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm sick of being stuck here in the woods with you, and I'm hungry as anything! I want to find something edible, if that's all right with you, _Professor_."

Severus looked like he was going to explode. "My formerly retracted statement is now back in effect. Twenty points from Gryffindor for your blatant disrespect of power."

The young woman made a face and turned her back to the professor.

"That's mature," he sneered.

She looked over her shoulder to glower at him, and then returned her gaze to the surrounding environment.

Meanwhile, the wheels in Severus' head were whirring rapidly, trying to formulate a plan for escaping from the hell that was the Dark Forest. He recalled vaguely how some of the students called it the Forbidden Forest, which was entirely incorrect. It was the Dark Forest. It was a forbidden forest, a dark forbidden forest, even the forbidden Dark Forest, but not the Forbidden Forest.

The wizard paused in his thoughts to consider how such inane thoughts could pop into people's heads at the most inopportune of times. He quickly mulled over the idea and resumed his plotting.

Almost as if she could hear his thoughts, Hermione laughed.

Severus turned slowly to look at the giggle-struck girl. "Is it simply unfeasible for you to maintain supremacy over your oral cavity?" he asked, exasperated.

"Pardon me, Professor, I couldn't help but laugh at the impossibly ridiculous look on your face."

Severus was too shocked at the Granger girl's audacity to deduct points. Instead, he uncouthly gaped at her.

Hermione shrugged. "Sorry. It's true, though. The only other time I've seen you with that look was when a worm crawled into your soup in sixth year."

The professor almost laughed out loud, but restrained himself. After all, he was with a student.

"I thought no one saw that," he said stupidly.

"_I_ did," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

There was an uncomfortable silence following their exchange in which Severus cleared his throat and Hermione stared out into the trees again. Then Severus spoke.

"I have a plan, Miss Granger."

* * *

"Fantastic plan, Professor," Hermione muttered an hour later.

"Silence, Miss Granger," Severus snapped. "It was a great plan until you pulled us into that…that…that portal!"

"As if I _knew_ it was _there_."

"As if _anyone_ knew it was there! You should have kept your eyes open!" Severus sighed. "We're not even on Hogwarts property anymore."

A wolf howled in the distance, and Hermione shivered, remembering her third year experience with Remus Lupin.

"Get moving," the wizard grumbled. "We need to find out where we are."

Another three hours later, and the two were still in the middle of a very thick forest with the cold night setting in. Hermione hugged herself tightly to keep warm.

"C-can't we f-f-find s-someplace with sh-shelter?" Hermione chattered.

Severus shot her an ironic look. "In the middle of the woods? I'm afraid not, Miss Granger. We are trapped here for the duration of the night."

They sat under a large tree and listened to the sounds of the forest. Severus drummed his fingers on the ground, trying to ignore Miss Granger's shivering.

"Here," he finally huffed, pulling off his cloak and wrapping it around her.

"Thank y-you," she said awkwardly. There was another long pause as Hermione warmed up. "Professor?"

There was a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Can't you do wandless magic?"

Severus snorted. "I used to be able to," he told her. "But I'm afraid the last battle stripped me of many of my talents."

"Oh."

* * *

Hermione Granger was sure she was going to die. She was in the middle of the forest with the most inhuman of wizards, the cruellest of all professors, with nothing to eat. The temperature had risen slightly, allowing Hermione to drop the cloak slightly off her shoulders.

"Why hasn't Dumbledore sent a search party?" Hermione wondered aloud.

"We haven't been gone that long," Severus replied.

"We've been here at least six hours!"

"That doesn't hold a candle to the longest detention I have ever dispensed, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed. This was going to be difficult. She needed a book, and she needed one now.

"I don't suppose you have any reading material with you, do you, Professor?"

"No."

The witch fidgeted. No books. This was going to be more than difficult. It was going to be downright painful. Perhaps there was some kind of logic puzzle she could create out of the twigs on the ground.

She began to snap various sticks viciously in the middle and arranged them in a crisscross pattern, probing her brain for some way to fashion a game or puzzle out of the broken twigs. Her normally dynamic brain was at something of a standstill.

No books, no puzzles, no nothing. Hermione pouted. She had no food, no water, no games, no books, and no decent companions. Not to mention the fact that all sorts of animals were eyeing them hungrily and it was still quite cold.

Hermione groaned. "God, I'm going to die a virgin."

Severus' head snapped up at the sudden outburst and raised an eyebrow. "Pardon, Miss Granger?"

* * *

Hermione stared up in horror at her teacher. "Nothing," she squeaked, turning bright red.

Severus eyed her wickedly. "Come now, Miss Granger, what was that delightful tidbit? Or did my ears deceive me?"

The shade of red the brunette had turned almost matched the roses surrounding them. "Your ears most certainly deceived you, Professor," she managed.

He raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, Miss Granger. I thought you said that you were going to die a virgin."

Hermione choked and began coughing furiously, blushing even redder.

"Yes, there is a likelihood that we could die, but I don't know what to do about your other problem. I'm not certain that there is a plausible solution that I could propose." Severus tried to hide his grin as the girl squirmed uncomfortably.

* * *

Another half hour later, Hermione's stomach was grumbling horribly and her face had almost returned to its normal colour.

"I'm hungry," she grumbled, rubbing her stomach.

"As am I."

"Shouldn't we try to find food?"

"Mm."

"What do you mean, _mm_? I'm bloody hungry, and I want food _now_!"

"Find some, then."

"Ah, yes, send the seventh year virgin out into the woods on her own. Maybe you can find someone to sacrifice me to so you can go home to Dumbledore."

Severus rolled his eyes. "Fine. I will accompany you on your quest for nourishment."

Hermione snorted. "Can't you ever speak using simple words? You always sound so…"

"So _what_?"

"Snobby!"

The wizard laughed. "Defence tactic, Miss Granger. Words cause people to panic. Most of the time, I succeed in driving them off. You, however, are another story."

"Teen virgin strikes again."

Severus observed Hermione's face as she uttered those last words. She appeared very distressed about her situation.

"Why?"

Hermione looked up, startled. "Why what, sir?"

"Why are you a virgin?"

The witch considered the question. "Well, I guess for a couple of reasons," she began, looking incredibly solemn. "I've never had the time, I suppose. I'm always studying. And I've just never found anyone worth sleeping with."

Severus nodded. "Good reasons."

"Mm."

There was a reverent pause.

"Why not Weasley or Potter?" Severus surprised himself with his daring.

Hermione looked as if she was going to empty what little there was in her stomach. "You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Those two blighters? They're like brothers to me! They piss me off far too much for me to even consider becoming romantic with either of them. Not that I don't love them," she added quickly.

"I see."

Another pause.

"Not even a younger student?"

"Honestly!" Hermione groaned. "Have you asked enough questions yet?"

"Now you know how I feel in class."

"Good point." Hermione thought about the question. "Younger men don't appeal to me. It's the older ones. More mature ones. The type I can have a serious conversation with."

"You didn't seem to have any serious conversations with that Viktor Krum," Severus sneered.

"I was blinded by the bulbs that were constantly going off around him," Hermione admitted. "Celebrity status can cloud your better judgement. But honestly, it's the older wizards I'm more attracted to." A thought suddenly wiggled its way into the brunette's brain. "Why am I discussing this with you?"

Severus looked startled. "I haven't a clue," he mused, smiling thoughtfully. "Better yet, why did _I_ initiate a conversation pertaining to a student's love life?"

Both looked away and pondered this.

"So it's the older ones," Severus thought out loud.

"Yup."

Without giving it a second thought, Severus spun around on the ground and grabbed Hermione, planting his lips firmly on hers.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was entertaining! Perhaps a bit more to... come. ;-)

I actually found this story floating around in an old folder on my hard drive, which happens to be filled with numerous unfinished plot lines and completed short stories. Depending on how much time I have after editing and updating _AYTR_, I may post more of them. As for this one, I'd love to continue, but I may need to post it on AFF in order to do so. Pardon any errors -- I wrote it a few years ago and did very limited editing before I posted it here.


	2. One Down, One to Go

_**Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the deranged bunnies that inspired it.**

_Chapter 2 – One Down, One to Go_

WARNING: Possibly offensive language contained in this chapter, along with a somewhat-explicit scene. Read at your own discretion.

* * *

Hermione was speechless. Of course, anyone would have trouble speaking with another person's tongue down one's throat. But not only had her speech abandoned her, all rational thought had fled as well.

It was like…fire. Raw, hot flames that managed to chill even as they blazed. She wondered for a moment whether all Slytherins had tongues that resembled their house mascot.

The witch realized that she was trembling uncontrollably. Was this the passion she had dreamt of, the passion that she had heard about from all of her girlfriends? Hermione had been kissed before, but not by a _man_. And at that moment, Severus Snape was the embodiment of everything masculine.

A growl escaped Snape's throat, and he pushed Hermione onto her back amongst the leaves and twigs. She whimpered helplessly, scratching viciously at Snape's robes in a valiant attempt to remove them from his body.

Hermione's center ached with need, a primal, instinctive need that she had only felt in her most vivid fantasies. She wrapped her legs around Severus' waist, pressing up to meet the part of him that she knew could give her complete satisfaction. She gasped at the feel of his erection pressing hard into her stomach.

Snape hissed and pinned Hermione's arms above her head, slamming his clothed hips against her wet core. She cried out and bucked up to meet his demanding thrusts.

Disappointment washed over the witch as Snape ceased his furious movements, but was soon appeased as he moved his hips in circles against her.

"Are you sure you're a virgin?" he whispered, his lips barely brushing against her ear.

Hermione moaned and pushed her hips up to increase the pressure of his movements. "Virgin," she mumbled.

Snape nipped her earlobe. "You don't move like a virgin." He pulled her robes aside and slipped his hand up her skirt, brushing his calloused fingers against her panties. "Shall I prepare the virgin's cunt before I sacrifice her to my cock?"

Hermione cried out once more, hardly believing the noises coming from her lips. "Please, gods, please…"

He deftly pulled aside her panties and thrust a finger into her tight canal. His groan was even more guttural than Hermione's. "So…fucking…tight…" He accentuated each word with another thrust, leaving Hermione to writhe beneath him. Snape inserted a second finger, his thumb caressing her clit in time with his fingers.

"Come for me, my beautiful virgin cunt," he whispered, increasing the pace.

Hermione yelped and moaned, squirming in bliss. She felt a tense shudder building up inside her womb, and before long, she was screaming hoarsely as her walls clamped down on Snape's fingers and she felt an unbelievable wave of pleasure drown her entire body. He continued to massage her clit until she had felt the last twinges of pleasure.

"Is someone there?" a distant voice called out.

Hermione weakly tried to push herself up, but Snape held her down. Withdrawing his fingers from her center, he licked each one, his eyes closed in delight. They suddenly snapped open, locking Hermione in his gaze.

"Pity," he whispered. "I hate to stop now that I've had a sample of the wonders your body has to offer."

Snape stood and straightened out his clothes, reverting back into the snarky Potions professor who would never shag a student. "Identify yourself!"

"It's Pomona Sprout!"

Hermione could see the small witch bustling toward them, so she quickly righted herself and stood up, hoping her face wasn't still flushed with excitement. She handed Snape his robes and tried to keep her heart from pounding a hole in her chest.

"Professor Snape?" the witch said, huffing and puffing as she jogged over. "What the devil are you doing out at this hour?"

Snape crossed his arms, putting on his best scowl. "Miss Granger was serving detention with me this evening. And this morning, it would seem."

Sprout smiled sympathetically at Hermione, noting her flush and heavy breathing. "Severus, you really work your students much too hard!" she chastised, placing an arm around the girl. "She's completely tuckered out!"

Hermione blushed as Snape flashed her a leer.

"I've just finished collecting the last of my specimens. Would you like me to walk you back to the castle? Merlin, it's nearly time to wake up for classes!"

"If you would escort Miss Granger back to the castle I would be much obliged," Snape said, frowning. "I have other business to attend to before breakfast."

Sprout nodded happily, oblivious to the professor's usual lack of warmth. "Certainly, Professor. Let's walk, Hermione. In fact, I've been wanting to speak with you about the modifications you made to the Anti-Wilt charm last week…"

Hermione walked off with her Herbology professor, trying to remain calm. She looked back over her shoulder toward the man who had taken her breath away, and quite nearly her virginity, but he was already gone.

_Damn it all, _she thought. _We're not lost anymore, but I'm still a bloody virgin. One down, one to go, I guess._

* * *

Hermione had mixed feelings about the fact that she didn't have Potions on Fridays. Sure, she wouldn't have to deal with seeing the man who had built up so much sexual frustration within her, but she also wouldn't have a proper opportunity to attempt to seduce him into finishing what he had started.

It was all so horrifying embarrassing. The man had had his long, talented fingers inside her only that morning – a man whom she was forced to call "Professor" and whose knowing looks she would have to withstand from now on. Add to that the fact that she had never had any sexual encounter of any kind except kissing and some over-the-clothes groping, and she could have given the Weasleys a run for their money with the shade of red she was sure her cheeks were.

Classes were a welcome distraction from the constant throbbing of her womb and the thoughts that slipped up on her unbidden. She took notes with the utmost attention to detail, showing more interest in the history of the Ministry of Magic than any sane person ought.

"Hermione?" Harry tapped her shoulder. "You alright?"

The witch rubbed her eyes. "I – I didn't get much sleep," she admitted, packing her books up when she realized that class had been dismissed while she was daydreaming. "Professor Snape kept me up all night in the Dark Forest. Bloody codger got lost," Hermione quickly added, wondering if she was the only one who found sexual innuendo in her second-to-last sentence.

Harry scowled. "He's a right git. Come on, I'll walk you up to your room. You need a rest."

Hermione made no protest. They had just finished their last class, and she now had the rest of the weekend to make up for lost sleep and to try to purge her mind of the memory of Snape's hands, lips, and body all over her own.

Ron jogged up beside them as they walked toward Gryffindor. "Guess what I heard?" he asked breathlessly, ruffling his hair.

Harry frowned in mock-concentration. "Hagrid is marrying a hippogriff?"

The redhead wrinkled his nose and stuck out his tongue at his best mate. "No…" He grinned widely. "Snape's got a girlfriend."

Hermione's feet stopped moving at the same time as her heart. "Pardon?" she asked shakily.

"I swear it!" Ron affirmed, jumping from foot to foot. "I don't know whether to be grossed out or be excited that now that he's getting laid, he'll be less of an arse!"

Harry looked doubtful. "Snape? Girlfriend? Sorry Ron, but I think you've been hit by a Confundus charm or something." He shuddered. "I don't want any mental images of him shagging some poor witch."

Their female companion bit her lip. "Where did you hear such nonsense?" she asked, willing her voice to remain at its normal pitch.

Ron shoved a second year who bumped into him as they huddled to the side of the corridor. "Watch it! Bloody kids," he mumbled. "Anyway, I was in the loo and Seamus came in. He said Dean was teaching him how to play football out by the Dark Forest, and they heard this moaning. They thought someone might be hurt, so they went into the forest, and they saw Snape snogging the hell out of some girl!" He gagged. "Nauseating, if you ask me."

Harry shot Hermione a curious look. "I thought you were up all night serving detention with Snape," he said slowly.

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Are you implying what I think you are?" Noting her two best friends' nervous stares, she laughed. "Disgusting! I was in the dungeons all night scrubbing cauldrons. Professor Snape came and went all night." Harry still looked a bit dubious.

"I'll bet he did," Ron snickered. As the two boys continued their R-rated speculation, Hermione grew increasingly worried. Just how many people knew of the early-morning tryst between herself and the Potions Master? Was there any chance that Seamus or Dean had recognized her? She knew it was only a matter of time before the Boy Who Lived began asking more questions, judging by the looks he kept giving her.

The witch had never been so grateful to be rid of her friends as she was when she settled into her private Head Girl rooms. She sighed and fell backward onto her bed. Crookshanks purred as he nestled onto her stomach.

"What a night," she murmured to the cat, scratching his ears. Crookshanks mewed happily and nuzzled his face on Hermione's neck affectionately.

The two lay in bed for another few minutes before Crookshanks decided he wanted to wander. Hermione let him out to roam about the common area and determined that a bath would calm her shaken nerves. She stripped and walked to the bathroom, turning the tap to warm.

A knock sounded on her door.

"Just a minute!" she called, wrapping herself in a towel. _How completely cliché would it be if Professor Snape were on the other side of that door?_ She pushed the thought away and dismissed it as wishful thinking.

Hermione walked through her room and to her door, opening it a crack to avoid flaunting her improper state of dress. Her eyes went wide and she gasped, feeling a cold fire shoot through her body.

"Are you just going to stand there," Snape murmured, "Or are you going to let me in there to finish what I started?"

The witch gaped, but quickly snapped her mouth shut, pulling the door wide enough for Snape to glide in. _So much for wishful thinking…_

* * *

A/N: I had never intended for this to be more than a one-shot rabid plot bunny, but the bunny has returned with friends and insisted, communicating through nose-wiggles and chirps, that I continue with this madness. I must admit that I'm rather enjoying it! Next chapter, I guarantee that enough lemonades will be provided with which to make gallons of lemonade.

Thanks much to my reviewers, who did more to convince me to continue this ficlet than the crazy rabbits. Love you all – this is for you!

Enjoy, my fellow shippers…


	3. Resolutions

_**Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: If it sounds brilliant, it belongs to J.K. If it sounds like the demented rambling of a deranged 20-something fangirl, that would be mine.**

_Chapter 3 – Resolutions_

* * *

Hermione's mind raced as she watched Snape slink in and pace a ditch in the floor of her room. _This can't be happening. This _can't _be happening._

"This can't be happening," Snape mumbled. "All for a bloody shag…"

"Thanks," Hermione bit off, offended. She had expected him to sweep in and kiss her violently rather than belittle her sexual appeal and worry the floorboards with his impeccably shiny shoes.

He stopped, his eyes flashing at her. "Witch, if you value your life, stay silent."

She crossed her arms, glaring a hole into his head. Despite the annoyance she felt at his self-important attitude, the desire to be writhing beneath him outweighed it, and she kept her mouth shut.

Snape sighed. "It started as… Well, to be perfectly honest, it was quite self-indulgent. Two consenting adults in the middle of the night, one with a predicament and the other with a resolution. You get what you want, as do I." He continued to pace, gesturing wildly with his hands as he spoke. "Why not leave it at that?"

"I do hate to interrupt this lovely little soliloquy, but what's your bloody point?" Hermione snapped impatiently, quite cognizant of the fact that only a bath towel separated her willing flesh from his willing cock.

Had she been a first year, Hermione would likely have melted into a quivering puddle of fear simply from the look Snape shot at her. Luckily, she had become rather immune to his infamous Glare of Death, especially since the owner of that glare happened to be the owner of the hand that had made her orgasm with abandon.

"My _point_ is…" He sighed. "Hermione."

The witch was stunned, her jaw dropping down for a visit with her collarbone. "Guh?" She knew her reaction to his use of her given name may not have been particularly attractive, but it was all she could muster.

Snape stopped his pacing in front of her and grabbed her shoulders. "I realize that this is completely and utterly uncharacteristic of the dungeon bat of Hogwarts, but sod it. To be honest, I'm fed up with being the cranky, mirthless old git who inhales far too many potion fumes and delights in taking points from hapless Gryffindors." He smirked. "Actually, that never grows dull."

He pushed Hermione back against the wall, his lips hovering inches from hers. "You consume me, Hermione Granger," he whispered, his eyes dark and dangerous. "You've been absolutely intolerable from the day you stepped through my door. Your temper infuriates me, yet your intellect captivates me." Snape brushed his lips softly against her cheek, sending a shiver down the Head Girl's spine. "Despite your lifelong quest to annoy the balls off me, you intrigue me."

Hermione couldn't steady her heavy breathing. "You certainly know how to win a girl's heart, Professor."

"It's Severus," he whispered, "And I'm not asking for your heart. Yet. Just your body, your soul, exclusively."

She nearly orgasmed on the spot. "I had no idea…"

"Nor did I," Severus declared, tracing her towel-bound outline with an elegant hand, "Until I saw the woman that had been hiding beneath those robes. Call it a pleasantly unexpected discovery, if you will. Whatever you call it, it was the most beneficial revelation I've had in quite some time."

He nipped at her jaw, grinding his pelvis into Hermione's hips. "Your answer, witch. Take me on, and I'll be the resolution to your every predicament."

Hermione raised an eyebrow despite her arousal. "You've been speaking in clichés since you arrived," she laughed. "But it's really turning me on." She reached between them and dropped her towel. "Let's give it a go, shall we?"

Severus growled and finally caught Hermione's lips in that violent kiss she had been expecting and anticipating.

It was even better than Hermione remembered. With just a touch of his flesh to hers, she felt her heart catch fire, the heat spreading quickly to the bare skin that now eagerly rubbed against his clothed torso.

The witch moaned as Severus slipped a hand between their bodies and swept a finger through her moist, pink lips, grinding as hard as she could against it while clumsily tearing off his shirt.

The two eventually made it to Hermione's bed, and Severus pushed her back into the cushions while he finished undressing, all the while eyeing the young woman as a starved man looks at his first meal. She shuddered as she got her first glimpse of his cock – long, erect as a flagpole, and moist at the reddened tip.

Acting on impulse, Hermione crawled forward and lapped at the tip, delighting in the low growl the wizard couldn't hold back. After only a few moments of experimentation, Severus joined her on the bed and sucked hungrily on her neck as he positioned himself between her spread-eagled legs.

"Ready for your first fuck?" he whispered in a deep baritone.

Hermione cried out in pure pleasure at the very prospect. "Gods, yes, fuck me!"

The wizard didn't waste another second. He guided himself to her entrance and plunged in with a groan. Hermione winced at the unusual stretching sensation, but otherwise felt none of the pain that many former virgins seemed to remember.

Rocking slowly back and forth, Severus went deeper with each thrust, Hermione wrapping her legs around his waist and moving her torso in a wavelike motion.

"Such a tight cunt," he grunted, kissing the witch fiercely as he picked up the pace. Hermione cried out at the building friction and tightened her muscles around Severus' shaft in anticipation of ecstasy. Within minutes, she let out a wordless scream as her orgasm slowly overtook her, and Severus came soon after as her muscles bore down on him.

Severus collapsed on Hermione's heaving chest. With a radiant smile, she tangled a hand in his hair and let out a breath she had no idea she was holding.

"Perfect," she whispered.

"Get used to it, witch," the professor murmured, nipping at her collarbone. "I plan to take full advantage of what you've offered me."

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here."

Hermione froze at the familiar voice. She slowly turned around, nearly dropping the book she had just plucked off the shelf.

"Good to see you again, Severus."

Her former professor bowed his head in greeting. "It's been quite a while. Two years, is it?"

She forced a smile onto her face. "Three." _Three years since you had a sudden attack of conscience and unceremoniously kicked me out of your bed._

"Three then." He paused, gauging her emotions. Hermione quickly put up her mental walls in case the sneaky bastard tried Occlumency.

"I trust you've been well?" she asked politely, replacing the book and moving toward the door of Flourish and Blotts.

"More or less," was his clipped reply as he followed.

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with new and old Hogwarts students as the first of September quickly approached. A young brown-haired boy came streaking past in pursuit of his laughing sister, nearly knocking Hermione over where she stood.

In one swift movement, Severus stepped forward and caught the young woman as she teetered off balance, leaving his face inches from hers.

"Come have a drink with me," he whispered, brushing an errant lock of hair out of her face.

Hermione took a moment to collect her wits before she spoke, a dreamy look in her eyes. "You tossed me out on my arse."

"A mistake I have come to truly regret," he admitted, setting her back on her feet, but leaving his hands on her waist.

"You made a lot of promises you never kept. You really hurt me," she snapped.

"And all I ask is the chance to make amends." Severus sighed heavily. "Our whole relationship was surreal. Everything we said, everything we did, was… forced. Unnatural, perhaps. I panicked. But this very conversation and our horribly clichéd running-in just now feels more like fate."

"I don't know…"

"Can't we make this a happy ending?" He took her hands in his. "Not for anyone else. Just for us. Let me prove myself to you."

Hermione tried to look stern, but found herself far too caught up in the moment to pull it off. She sighed. "You're lucky I love fairytale endings."

Severus smirked. "If I fuck it up, I permit you to hex me or permanently dye my hair pink."

"You underestimate my creativity. And my wrath."

He moved to kiss her, but she stopped him short.

"Not so fast. I want that drink first."

* * *

A/N: My deepest apologies if this chapter seemed a bit… well, odd. I don't know. It seemed odd to me. I'm not much used to writing short stories, so abbreviated plots tend to turn out strange when I write them.

Hope you enjoyed this little bit of lemonade! Couldn't be too graphic for fear that would freeze my account, so perhaps I'll go post it on AFF as well.

A gigantic thanks to those of you who reviewed or added this to your Story Alert list! You put a big goofy grin on my face, and right now, I could use as many goofy grins as I can get. I love you I love you I love you all!!

Stay tuned for the next chapter of _AYTR_, which is nearly finished, and be sure to check out my blog refinedrambler(dot)livejournal(dot)com for fairly consistent updates on writing progress et al.


	4. The Morning After

_**Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Plot mine. Why I would claim ownership to something that pales in comparison to the genius of J.K., I have absolutely no idea. Do enjoy.**

_The Morning After_

* * *

Severus stroked the curly brown hair that belonged to the beautiful witch asleep beside him. It was a mystery to him even now just how he had managed to let her go three years before.

Perhaps he was afraid that she would toss him if he didn't do it first. She had been the only person to stir emotion in him since before the Dark Mark was branded on his wrist. It had been an unfamiliar feeling, and unfamiliarity was one of the few things that truly scared him. Bring on darkness, Death Eaters, and Voldemort himself; emotions… not so much.

He sighed, nestling into her hair and pulling her a bit closer.

Hermione's eyes fluttered softly as she yawned and snuggled into the warm body behind her.

"Am I forgiven?"

The witch smiled sleepily and whacked him lightly with a pillow. "A couple more nights like last night and you will be." She rolled over and tucked herself under his chin.

Severus grinned lecherously. "I thought so." He kissed her forehead, reveling in the strange and horribly uncharacteristic fuzziness in his stomach rather than rejecting it. "Honestly, Hermione – I am truly sorry for what I did."

Hermione looked up at him with forgiving eyes. "It was my fault, a bit. I mean, I'd known you for seven years and expected you to be a teddy bear. I shouldn't have assumed so much."

"No." He took her hands in his. "I am to blame. I'm afraid I'm not used to these… these… _emotions._ Flighty buggers."

Hermione giggled. "So you _are_ human. I'll have to let the conspiracy theorists know that you're not a vampire after all."

"Vile witch," Severus murmured, stroking a hand down her sheet-clad side, his intentions quite clear.

Hermione closed her eyes and sighed happily. "Bastard though you are, I'm happy to have you back, Severus."

The wizard growled. "I love how you say my name… Let's hear you scream it."

* * *

Hermione mewed happily as she stretched, noticing sleepily that there was an empty pillow beside her. She frowned, slipping on a robe and walking into the adjoining room, where light had been slipping under the door.

Instead of a private laboratory, as she had always suspected was in the room to which the professor had never allowed her access, Hermione was surprised to find a full-size kitchen with a window overlooking the grounds.

"Good morning," Severus greeted from behind the stove, where various delectable-smelling foods were sizzling.

"You cook?" the witch replied as she looked around at the pale green room with its marble counters and cherry-finished cabinets.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "You honestly thought an accomplished Master of Potions could not figure out how to scramble eggs and fry kippers?"

"Well…" She had never made the connection before. "Come to think of it, it certainly would make sense."

He gestured to a table by the window. "Have a seat, and breakfast will be ready in a moment."

Hermione obeyed, gazing out at the forest and the lake before it. She had always assumed that there were no windows anywhere in the dungeons or in Severus' quarters since they were all underground.

"My rooms are actually at ground level," Severus piped up, answering Hermione's unasked question. "The doorway from my office to my quarters is actually a portal upstairs, where all of the other teachers' rooms are."

"Another mystery unraveled," Hermione said, watching him dish up the food. "Why didn't you ever let me in here before?"

Severus set a plate in front of her and sat in the chair opposite. "This wasn't always a kitchen," he said simply.

Hermione knew better than to press him, instead digging into the delicious pile of potatoes, eggs, toast, and sausage he had prepared.

When both had finished eating, Hermione stood to gather the dishes, but Severus stopped her.

"Please, allow me." He flicked his wand at the soiled plates, which vanished with a pop.

An awkward silence followed in which Hermione looked nervously around the kitchen and Severus got to his feet and dusted off his robes.

"I suppose I should be going," the witch finally said, heading toward the door that led into the bedroom.

"Don't go," Severus said suddenly, grabbing her wrist and bringing her closer. "I won't let you go again."

Hermione's eyes widened. "But I…"

"Stay with me," he continued, his words pouring out unrehearsed. "Hermione, I was a fool to throw you out before, and I am a man who learns from his mistakes. I will sacrifice anything to be with you, to keep you in my arms. I am not one to play silly mind games – say the word, and I will give everything to have you for my own."

The witch was momentarily speechless, but her brain soon kicked back into action. "Severus, I have a job in London, and you have a job here at Hogwarts. It would be impossible for me to stay here."

"This job means nothing compared to you," he hissed, pinning her against the wall. He ran his hands down her sides and nipped at her neck. "I would leave it in a heartbeat. I hate the little bastards here anyway."

Hermione moaned as his tongue ran across her jaw and lapped at her earlobe. "This is all so spontaneous… We're just in the heat of the moment…" Even as she protested, her resolve was beginning to fail.

Severus pulled back and looked into her eyes with deep sincerity. "I can assure you that this is no weak moment of spontaneity, Hermione. I am suggesting something much more permanent."

"Pardon?" Hermione whispered, her hands beginning to shake.

"I have a house in London, and I intend to leave my position here to take up residence there as a private potions brewer." He gave her a small, albeit nervous, smile. "I once told you that I wanted your body and your soul, and you gave it to me willingly. And I told you that someday I would be after your heart."

"Severus…"

"Today, I want your heart." He paused, the weight of his words making it hard for them to escape his throat. "Marry me Hermione."

* * *

A/N: So many reviewers asked for more chapters that I just _had_ to give in. You win! But there's only one more chapter left, so soak it up while you can. :-)

Since I'm cramming a great deal of emotion and plot into only a few chapters, the pace is bound to be a bit more rushed than I would otherwise like, so please forgive me for that.

Much love to all my readers and reviews! You've kept my heart light, my smile bright, and my pen swift.


	5. Epilogue

_**Lost in the Woods: Predicaments and Resolutions**_

By Ange de Socrates

**Disclaimer: Characters not mine. Plot mine. Why I would claim ownership to something that pales in comparison to the genius of J.K., I have absolutely no idea. Do enjoy.**

_Epilogue_

* * *

"So help me Merlin, if you don't scurry your arses down those stairs this instant…" Hermione shouted threateningly.

Severus came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her neck. "Calm down, witch. We are nowhere near late."

She sighed and let her shoulders drop. "I just don't want them to miss the train."

"You make it sound as if our children's intelligence level is on par with that of Weasley or Potter," Severus scowled.

The twins came tumbling down the stairs, each with a shrunken trunk in their pocket and a caged owl in their hand. "Ready!" they said in unison, looking absolutely thrilled at the thought of their impending first year at Hogwarts.

Severus observed his offspring with a great sense of pride. Oddly enough, the boy twin looked much more like Hermione with his wavy brown hair and wide, chocolate eyes, while the girl twin resembled him with her long, raven hair and piercing ebony eyes.

"You have your cauldron, Jack?"

"Yeah, Mum."

"And you have your wand, Elise?"

"Got it, Mum."

Hermione brought her children close to her for a tight embrace, which the two returned eagerly.

"Let's be on our way," Severus announced, pulling on a coat and opening the door. "It takes a good fifteen minutes to walk to the station, and if we wait any longer, your mother just might go into apoplectic shock."

The witch glared at her husband and smacked him playfully as she ushered Jack and Elise out the door, Severus close behind.

* * *

Hermione sniffled softly as she waved at the train, though it was too far away for her children to see her standing there. Severus, too, watched the vessel shrink into the horizon before turning to glare at some former students who had also come to send their children to Hogwarts.

"Shall we return home, my love?" he suggested, snaking an arm around his wife's waist. "I can think of many things to do with an empty nest…"

The witch grinned and nodded. "Let's."

As they walked down the busy streets toward their flat, Hermione rested her head upon the wizard's shoulder and sighed nostalgically. "I really miss Hogwarts, Severus."

He frowned slightly. "I can't say I miss it all too much. Teaching dunderheads year after year gets bloody nauseating."

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the cheek. "If it weren't for Hogwarts and its dunderheads…"

"I wouldn't have the most beautiful wife in all the world and the two most brilliant children in centuries, all of whom I love more than life itself," Severus finished, stopping to kiss Hermione properly. "I am so grateful for the opportunities and blessings that school has given me." He paused, scowling again. "But I'm still glad to be rid of those bumbling idiots."

The witch snickered at Severus' unwavering cynicism. "I love you," she told him, taking his hand as they resumed their walk back.

"And I love you," he replied, squeezing her hand affectionately. They came to a stop in front of their building.

Hermione waggled her eyebrows. "Do you really?" She pushed the door open and made for the stairs. "Then _commmme_ show me."

Severus didn't need to be told twice to chase the woman up to the second floor to give her a proper show of affection. Second chances were rather rare in life, and seeing how he had already been given so many, there was no way he was going to pass up a golden opportunity like this.

* * *

A/N: A sweet, sappy ending for my lovely readers! With a touch of raunchiness, of course. I wanted this story to be short and sweet, and though it was a bit longer than I would have preferred, I do like the finished product. A very clean-cut, fluffy little tidbit for you all to snack on.

Honestly, I've tried writing unhappy endings before, but I didn't like them one bit, and neither did the focus group of readers that I tested them on. Though everyone likes to complain about the excess of happy endings in fandom, it turns out to be what we really want.

I've got a pretty dark fic coming out soon, for which I have a preview below. But before I get to that, I wanted to say thank you again to all of my readers and especially my reviewers. To those who have offered your support and constructive criticism, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. And thanks to all, reviewers or not, for taking the time to read my drivel!


End file.
